


Move It or Lose It

by mousapelli



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Karasuno Family, Moving In Together, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 05:37:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17115437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mousapelli/pseuds/mousapelli
Summary: Tsukishima has no idea how he got roped into moving Yamaguchi into an apartment with Hinata.





	Move It or Lose It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [longleggedgit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/longleggedgit/gifts).



> Written for 2018 SportsFest, Bonus Round 2. Quote prompt was "God, I hate being right all the time."
> 
> Whenever I write Kuroo/Tsukki moving in together, in the background is Yamaguchi and Hinata being the cutest BFF roommates back in Miyagi in the entire world.

Tsukishima ran out of both energy and patience well before noon, which was sadly hours before they were done moving Yamaguchi's stuff to the new apartment. To be fair, his patience had barely lasted from the time Tanaka Saeko arrived outside their house in her borrowed van from work, honking for Tsukishima to come out like a complete delinquent, only for Tsukishima to discover his older brother in the passenger seat, waving at him sheepishly.

"Hope you're ready to put those skinny arms to work, kiddo!" Saeko had leaned out the window to holler at Tsukishima. She jerked a thumb back towards Akiteru. "Let's just say this one won't be liftin' with his legs so much after last night."

"Saeko!" Akiteru exclaimed. "Don't tell him that! She's kidding! Awww, come back, Keiiiii!"

That's how Tsukishima ended up spending an hour in Tokyo traffic sandwiched in the backseat between Yamaguchi and a bunch of boxes while they picked up Yamaguchi's key from the rental office and then finally arrived at the apartment he'd be sharing with Hinata for the foreseeable future. As they were getting out the car, a yell of "HEYYYY!" came from above them, and all of them craned their necks to see Hinata waving wildly from the railing of their tiny, new balcony.

"WOW, ITS SO NICE AND PEACEFUL HERE!" Hinata hollered, making Yamaguchi cringe.

Tsukishima ignored him and looked Yamaguchi square in the eye. "There's no reason for you to do this. Your parents' house is a completely reasonable commute from your university. This moron can't be worth it."

"DUMBASS!" Kageyama's yelling cut into their conversation. "STOP YELLING OR YOUR NEIGHBORS WILL HATE YOU!"

"Aw, I'm helping Shouyo out," Yamaguchi brushed off Tsukishima's concerns. He hefted a box from the car and dropped it into Tsukishima's arms. "Oof! And anyway, I think it'll be fun to live on our own, all adult-like. And since you're abandoning me to move to Tokyo, you can shut right up anyway."

"You tell him, Tadashi!" Akiteru said, on his way by with a box.

"Lift with your knees!" Tsukishima snapped after him.

Now in the late afternoon, it was down to just Tsukishima and Yamaguchi trying to set up the TV while Hinata and Kageyama unpacked their meager kitchen supplies. Tsukishima had his back turned and was trying to concentrate on getting the HDMI cables to their PS4 flipped the right way, but still was gritting his teeth about the discussion about where to put things. Finally, he couldn't take it anymore."

"You're both morons!" he called over his shoulder.

"Mean! No backseat unpacking!" Hinata retorted, hands on his hips.

"That's where the little plastic tupperwares GO," Kageyama said, plaintive, as if there was only one way on earth to do that.

"He can't reach any of the shit you're putting up there!" Tsukishima heaved himself to his feet, stomping over to sneer at them. Yamaguchi followed, slipping under Tsukishima's arm to see what Hinata had left. "You gonna come over every time he needs to pack a lunch?"

Hinata and Kageyama exchanged a glance, noses wrinkled.

"Fortunately, I am here to save the day, as awesome roommate BFF," Yamaguchi announced, high-fiving Hinata and making him beam. "So we don't need either of you!" With a flourish, he reached up and flipped open the cabinet in question.

Roughly fifty plastic bottoms and tops of reusable containers rained down on them in a comedically long recyclable waterfall. Tsukishima eyed them, the heap of containers, and then dusted his hands off.

"Well, if you don't need me, I'll be going then. Have a nice life, BFF roommates."

"TSUKIIIIII!"


End file.
